


Kiss Me Or Kill Me

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Near Death Experiences, explanations of injuries, gonna be lots of gay, minor suicidal idealation, tags/characters/etc will be updated as the fic progresses, this is an au of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: Jesse McCree has left Deadlock. He's tired of the blood on his hands and the lifestyle of a criminal. Yet, he seems to be drawn in again and again. One more job, he says, only one more. This is the final one. Talon has given him an offer that's hard to refuse. Help Talon get rid of the Shimada Clan,kill Hanzo Shimada. Coming to terms with who he is and what he's done, McCree tumbles headfirst into Hanzo's arms with the intent of stabbing him in the back...only to find himself hugging Hanzo back.





	Kiss Me Or Kill Me

McCree is used to waking in the middle of the night. Whether it’s the nightmares that wake him, the complete inability to sleep, or leaving for a trip during the middle of the night to lessen the chance to be caught.

Tonight, he can’t sleep. Nerves swarm like butterflies in his stomach. He doesn’t want to do this. He never did.

His body moves like a machine. Programmed. Rehearsed to perfection. Slipping from under the covers without a sound. Grabbing the loaded revolver from his things. Moving to sit over his lover. Leveling the barrel to his head. Finger on the trigger.

McCree freezes. He doesn’t cock the weapon. He just sits there. On his knees, straddling the sleeping man below him, barely moving or breathing lest he wake his partner.

_ Shoot. Him. _

His lover stirs. Blurry eyes open to focus on McCree and his revolver bathed in the moonlight. Ferocious brown eyes move from the gun to McCree’s eyes. At the sight of him, the man softens. He doesn’t fight McCree, doesn’t move.

Surrendering himself to McCree.

“So what will it be, cowboy?” His lover’s voice is a quiet whisper. McCree knows the question that’s to follow. Again and again they’ve found each other in this situation, the quip is almost like a catchphrase at this point.

“Are you going to kiss me? Or kill me?”

_ Kill him _ ,  McCree’s head screams.  _ He’s too dangerous to let live. He’s a murderer _ .

_ So am I _ , he fights his own thoughts.  _ If I’m to kill all the murderers I meet then I should just shoot myself _ . He contemplates it. For too long, he thinks of leveling the revolver with his own head. End all the killing. He stares down with empty eyes as he struggles to decide.

“Jesse,” his own name stabs him when  _ he  _ speaks it. Hanzo. Laying below him, the picture of calm, unmoving as he speaks. “Jesse, put the gun away.”

“Why should I?”

“You won’t shoot me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You would’ve done so by now if you were,” Hanzo’s voice is amazingly calm for someone with a gun to his head. His eyes never leave Jesse’s. “You’ve told me. You don’t want to kill anymore. So don’t.” The revolver shakes. No more killing. He doesn’t want to anymore. No. More.  _ please _ .

“If I don’t kill you, Talon will,” Jesse mutters. The mention of Talon makes Hanzo tense under him. Soft eyes turning fierce. “Would you rather die by my hand or theirs?”

“Neither.” Strong hands yank Jesse off the bed. Jesse falls to the floor with a  _ whump _ . The air is knocked from his lungs. Eyes open to his own revolver, wrestled from his grasp, pushing against his own forehead.

The revolver clicks.

“Do it,” Jesse whispers. “One less killer in this world is always a plus.”

Stillness. The only sound is the slight breeze outside pushing against the walls. Jesse closes his eyes and waits. A fitting punishment for one like him, to die by his love’s hands with the same weapon that’s taken so many lives.

The shot never fires. He hears the revolver placed down on the wooden floor, feels Hanzo lean over him, feels the sweet kiss on his lips. Jesse opens his eyes to see sadness and worry has replaced the previous cold ferocity. His hands tangle in black hair, pulling Hanzo down for another soft kiss.

“They’re goin’ to kill ya,” he whispers into the dark.

“I can handle them,” Hanzo replies sternly. “They won’t lay a hand on me.”

“I wish I had your confidence, Han,” Hanzo leans down to kiss Jesse’s forehead in the same spot the revolver had previously pushed onto. Another kiss to his cheek, his lips, his neck until Jesse is grabbing at Hanzo’s arms. “Maybe not on the floor?”

“Why not?”

“...because I hear something.” Footsteps. Movement. McCree can hear it reverberate from the floor. Someone in the building is moving. Hanzo stills and he hears it as well. Multiple footsteps. Something is happening.

The two jump to their feet. McCree sees the moonlight flickering off his weapon, grabbing Peacekeeper and rushing to the door. Hanzo has his wakizashi, hand on the hilt and ready to draw.

“Climb out the window,” McCree whispers. “I can distract--”

Them. I can distract them. That’s what he wanted to say but the gunshot stops him. Shock registers pain but the pain doesn’t register until he sees it. Red staining his shirt. Dripping onto the floor. Colors merge together. Someone calls his name. He’s on the floor. The hand pressed to his stomach is warm from the blood. Screaming. Dragging.

Everything feels disconnected. He’s barely here.

Boots shake the floor, strong steps that stop in front of him. With a groan, he drags himself to reality to glare up at the man he knows shot him.

“It’s your own fault, pendejo. I told you to not get attached.” Reaper doesn’t look pleased with himself. McCree must be delirious because it looks like Reaper seems upset. The echoes of Hanzo’s yells are fading. Reaper leaves without another word.

Only Jesse remains. Left behind in a pool of his own blood. Sight darkening while the taste of blood creeps into his mouth.

How did this happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapters will be much longer!!! For now, enjoy the suspense!!
> 
> If you like my stuff, please consider supporting me! Oh, and since I have ko-fi gold, all donators will get some exclusive content as a thank you! Ty all for reading and I hope to finish the next chapter very soon! ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> [Tumblr](http://rupeecoloredhair.tumblr.com/) || [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/rupeehair) || [Commission Information](http://rupeecoloredhair.tumblr.com/post/173782190932/writing-commissions)


End file.
